Blog użytkownika:IwanRoslin/Kiedyś to było – Gwiezdnowojenne RTS'y
left|490px Kto z was nigdy nie chciał dowodzić potężnym Imperium, w dodatku rządzącym całą galaktyką i osadzonym w dobrze znanym uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen? Taki to właśnie pomysł wykiełkował w głowach pracowników LucasArtsu. Gra, w której to Ty dowodzisz zastępami rebeliantów walczących z tyranią imperatora albo prowadzisz ku chwale Imperium ogromne maszyny kroczące AT-AT i nieskazitelnie białych szturmowców. LucasArts do pracy nad grą, która miała spełnić ich marzenie o wielkiej strategii, oddelegowało nowicjuszów ze studia Coolhand. Na początek wszystko wskazywało na to, że otrzymamy solidnego RTS’a. W 1998, kiedy świat podbijały takie perełki jak „Wrota Baldura” oraz „Mysteries of the Sith”, świat ujrzał „Star Wars Rebellion” (w UK gra otrzymała nazwę Supremacy). Szybko okazało się, że sterowanie i interfejs są ogromnie toporne, a jedyny rodzaj bitwy opierał się na bitwach w kosmosie, które były brzydkie i stanowczo za małe. Dlatego też gra otrzymała skrajne recenzje i teraz nawet mocniej wspomina się „Force Commandera”, który był tak zły, że został zapamiętany, w przeciwieństwie do nijakiego „Rebellion”. Pierwsza próba wykonania RTS’a w uniwersum wykreowanym przez George’a Lucasa okazała się fiaskiem. Pominę chwilą ciszy „Force Commandera”, który jest materiałem na inny artykuł – o najgorszych grach gwiezdnowojennych jakie powstały. Już 3 lata po premierze nieudanego „Rebellion” gracze otrzymali następną grę, „Galactic Battlegrounds”. Tym razem LucasArts opłaciło odpowiednie studio ciężarem wykonania ich konceptu, zrezygnowano jednak z strategii na miarę całej galaktyki na rzecz ciut klasycznych RTS’ów, w których budowało się bazę i toczyło potyczki na jednej dużej mapie. Wybór padł na autorów fenomenalnego „Age of Empires” i „Age of Empires II”, studio Ensemble Studios. Gra została wykonana na sprawdzonym silniku z AoE II. Po premierze w 2001 gra otrzymała średnie recenzje. Było to po części spowodowane tym, że gracze oczekiwali arcydzieła i rewolucji w tworzeniu gier komputerowych, a dostali porządną strategię. Urzekła jednak duża liczba jednostek na ekranie, frakcje, które miały swoje plusy i minusy i było ich wiele oraz fenomenalna SI. Rok później pojawił się fenomenalny dodatek „Clone Campaigns” z okazji premiery najnowszego filmu z sagi, „Ataku klonów”. Wprowadził on nowe frakcje oraz rozbudował stare, oraz usprawniał wiele mechanik. Dodatek zebrał bardzo dobre oceny, acz był on pierwszym i ostatnim z dodatków. Acz LucasArts dalej nie był usatysfakcjonowany. Ponownie chciał mieć skalę na galaktykę, która tym razem podbiłaby rynek wydawniczy. Rewolucja przybyła w I kwartale 2006 roku, „Empire At War”. marsz Imperialny w tle* Jest to najlepszy i na tę porę ostatni gwiezdnowojenny RTS, jaki pojawił się na rynku. Realizacją zajęło się doświadczone studio Petroglyph, odpowiedzialne m.in. za kultowe już Command & Conquer. Gra nareszcie obejmowała rozsądną liczbę planet, a w przeciwieństwie do „Rebellion” posiadała rozbudowane bitwy kosmiczne oraz bitwy lądowe, przepiękne modele okrętów oraz Imperium, które było OP. Gra nie była jednak bez minusów SI, potrafiło podczas bitwy lądowej, zamiast obejść wąskie przejście z turbolaserem, przejść przez tę najszybszą drogę ku śmierci, bitwy kosmiczne opierały się na wysłaniu wszystkich jednostek na wroga w szaleńczym z punktu widzenia gracza ataku, natomiast najbardziej irytującym błędem mechaniki jest to, że wygrać można cały główny tryb gry, czyli podbój galaktyki, niezależnie od poziomu trudności zbierając wszystkie siły w jedną flotę i szybko podbijając planetę za planetą. Bitwy kosmiczne, tak jak te lądowe, miały narzucone sztucznie limity jednostek, dało to się jednak obejść z łatwością modyfikować pliki. Moderzy szybko rozkminili, że łatwo dostać się do reszty plików gry, a te są także łatwe do modyfikowania. W podstawowej wersji gry scena Moderska nigdy nie rozwinęła się, co było spowodowane tym, że nie było też czego modyfikować. Tym, co sprawiło, że scena Moderska szybko ożyła i trwa do dzisiaj, był wydany parę miesięcy później dodatek „Forces of Corruption”. Wprowadził on m.in. jeszcze większe niezbalansowanie frakcji, nową frakcję – Konsorcjum Zanna – oraz możliwość dowodzenia ogromnym krążownikiem liniowym, znanym z kinowej sagi Executorem. Dzięki trzem frakcjom, ogromnie OP Executorze, łatwemu dostępowi do plików gry i specjalnym narzędziom udostępnionych przez twórców scena moderska mogła zacząć działać. Zanim skupimy się na modach do EaW:FoC, warto przyjrzeć się jeszcze raz grze Galactic Battlegrounds. Dzięki wbudowanemu edytorowi map gracze mieli możliwość tworzyć własne kampanie i odwzorowywać wydarzenia wielkie bitwy z sagi. To sprawiło, że gra żyła długie lata po premierze wraz z modem rozbudowującym wszystkie aspekty, poprawiającym grafikę oraz naprawiającym nie załatane błędy i dodającym scenariusze. W tym artykule skupimy się na trzech modach, które moim zdaniem są najlepsze. Zacznijmy od najbardziej znanego moda, „Thrawn Revenge”, przez wielu uważanego za najlepszą modyfikację związaną z Gwiezdnymi wojnami w historii. Akcja modyfikacji zabiera nas w wydarzenia po Powrocie Jedi, jednak są to wydarzenia z Legend, więc jeśli spodziewacie się z postaci z najnowszych filmów, takich jak TFA i TLJ, to się zawiedziecie. W przeciwieństwie do podstawki tutaj nie ma technologii jako takiej. Zamiast tego, żeby odblokować nowych bohaterów oraz jednostki, trzeba stracić/zlikwidować lidera szczątków Imperium. Bitwy kosmiczne były natomiast bardziej wymagające, ponieważ SI potrafiło nareszcie pomyśleć i skontrować moje ataki, natomiast w bitwach lądowych rebelianci, jako że nie mogli wygrać z moją potężną armią, stosowali ataki myśliwcami, które osłabiały moje jednostki. O tym, jak dobry jest ten mod, świadczy to, że pomimo wielu lat na karku nadal twórcy go rozwijają, a społeczność chętnie ogrywa. Kojarzycie ten serial Wojny klonów twórcy Samuraja Jacka? Nie? To dobrze, dlatego że druga modyfikacja osadzona jest podczas wydarzeń z serialu Wojny klonów, ale tego z 2008 roku. W „Republic At War” największą rolę w bitwach kosmicznych odgrywają myśliwce, co zresztą jest zgodne z serialem. Modyfikacja również idealnie wpasowała się w uniwersum, a dokładniej bitwy lądowe. Podczas konfliktu zbrojnego określanego „wojnami klonów” często wystarczyło parę tysięcy klonów, by podbić planetę, a akurat gra przez wymagania sprzętowe nie pozwala na setki tysiące jednostek, więc tak jak w uniwersum podbijamy planety za pomocą paru oddziałów. Jedynym minusem jest defensywna SI, która po przejęciu całej galaktyki cacka się ze mną, nie atakując mojej ostatniej planety. Jeśli ci się nie spodoba akurat ten mod, to zawsze jest parę innych o tej samej tematyce. Wyobraźcie sobie połączenie „Thrawn Revenge”, „Republic At War” oraz przepięknie oskryptowane kampanię z danego okresu Legend, dodatkowo dorzućcie masę bugów i wyjdzie wam: największa i nie za bardzo popularna modyfikacja „Alliance”, w której spędziłem wiele wspaniałych godzin, nie nudząc się. Każda jednostka posiada rozbudowany opis, Imperium jest jeszcze bardziej OP, szczególnie po zaatakowaniu Endoru, kiedy to włącza się skrypt bitwy o Endor i nagle stawiasz czoło Gwieździe Śmierci i Executorowi. Największym plusem tego moda są mapy lądowe, które są pełne śmiercionośnego otoczenia wpływającego na liczebność twoich jednostek, kiedyś np. przegrałem bitwę, ponieważ byłem skupiony koordynacją ataków myśliwców i nie zauważyłem, że jednostki piechoty przechodzą przez bagna pełne potworów, które je pożerały. Warto wspomnieć o fenomenalnych skryptach, dzięki którym odegrasz bitwy, takie jak „atak na Gwiazdę Śmierci”, „bitwę o Hoth” oraz „bitwę o Endor”. Podsumowując temat modów, informuję, że jeśli ktoś posiada Empire At War lub zamierza je spiracić, to by w pełni docenić tą grę, musi zainstalować modyfikacje. Niestety to już koniec historii RTS’ów w uniwersum SW i nic nie wskazuje na to, że otrzymamy kolejną grę z tego gatunku. Aktualni właściciele licencji na gry z Gwiezdnych Wojen, firma EA, wolą skupiać się na tytułach AAA, takich jak Battlefront II. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, jak Leia w epizodzie IV Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach